Humans interface with electronic and mechanical devices in a variety of applications and the need for a more natural, easy-to-use, and informative interface is a constant concern. For example, a user can interact with an environment displayed by a computer to perform functions and tasks on the computer, such as playing a game, experiencing a simulation or virtual reality environment, using a computer aided design system, operating a graphical user interface (GUI), etc. Common human-computer interface devices used for such interaction include a mouse, joystick, trackball, steering wheel, stylus, tablet, pressure-sensitive sphere, or the like, that is physically connected to the computer system controlling the displayed environment. Typically, the computer updates the displayed environment in response to a user's manipulation of a physical input device such as a joystick handle or a mouse, and provides visual and audio feedback to the user utilizing the display screen and audio speakers.
However, many artists and designers fault the lack of tactile feedback or haptic response in input devices for interacting with computer systems. For example, when drawing on various types of paper, an artist can feel the texture of the surface through the pen or brush they are using. They can feel the stiffness of a brush's bristles and also have a tactile feel for how much paint the brush holds. In contrast, a computer based graphics design system using a mouse or a tablet and a stylus traditionally provide no tactile or haptic feedback to the user.